


Sometimes Things Happen, Sometime They Change

by sickintheheadCyd



Category: Fall Out Boy, Panic! at the Disco, The Academy Is...
Genre: Alternate Universe, First Time, M/M, Roommates
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-04-28
Updated: 2014-04-28
Packaged: 2018-01-21 04:46:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,756
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1538108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sickintheheadCyd/pseuds/sickintheheadCyd
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU after high school. Brendon and Patrick are room mates who run into the two secluded best friends, Ryan Ross and Pete Wentz. Things happen that none of them expected. Smut in later chapters.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sometimes Things Happen, Sometime They Change

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry if this sucks, haven't wrote a full fic in a loooooooooooooong time.

" _Don't waste your time on me. You're already the voice inside my head"_  Patrick repeated from the shower. Patrick had a good singing voice but Brendon didn't appreciate a half hour of hearing the same line over and over again, slightly muffled by the running water every day. Brendon sighed. Now he definitely wouldn't have time to shower before they left. He had wanted to shower since this morning but was going to be late for his work shift at Smoothie Hut and hoped he would have time before Patrick got home to take one of his opulent bathing sessions. But no. Now he had to try to pick up chicks with oily hair and too much cologne. Brendon started rummaging through his pile of laundry for an attractive shirt when there was a knock on the door. 

Brendon opened the door to William's bright and shining smile. William was obviously excited to go out tonight. None of them had in a long time between work and family things. William only took a single step in when he heard Patrick's voice and the shower. "really?" William said, exasperated. "We have to be late every time because he needs to shower for 3 days." "I know." Brendon sighed. "I mean... doesn't the water get cold?" Brendon smirked. "I really don't think he cares." The water finally shut off and they heard a small squeak,a large thump and then all the bottles around the shower fall to the floor, followed by "AWH SHIT" Brendon and William laughed with each other. Patrick walked out wrapped in a towel with a trying-to-be-angry- puppy face. He had a big red mark on the side of his arm where he had hit the floor. "Don't laugh at me!" This only made Brendon and William laugh harder as Patrick stormed into his bedroom, which wasn't a very long walk considering the size of their mediocre apartment. It was only a kitchen with area off  to the side containing an old brown couch that probably smelt of beer and bodily fluids, and three doors to their bedrooms and bathroom. Once Patrick was dressed and Brendon had sprayed on enough cologne to be smelt from miles, they grabbed their jackets and left, following William to who knows where. 

\--

Ryan really wasn't a party kind of person, and wouldn't be caught dead at one if it wasn't for Pete. That kid just really couldn't sit still. He always had to be doing something. Where as Ryan would much rather sit and watch Friends for a whole day, but no. Pete just had to go everywhere and do everything and of course,  he always had to drag his best friend with him. Pete and Ryan didn't even live a block away from each other, so Pete never had a problem showing up at Ryan's place at unruly hours of the evening and telling him he just heard of this great new club with live music. Ryan would try to decline but he knows better, so he put on somewhat decent clothes and got into Pete's car and hoped there wouldn't be too many people there. 

To Ryan's dismay they pull up into a full parking lot.  _Oh great_ Ryan thought.  _More people for me to ignore and Pete to flirt with._ "Sweet" Pete said with a singing tone in his voice. "There's a ton of people here" Ryan gathered all the attitude he had to say "How in holy hell is that 'sweet'?" Pete rolled his eyes at Ryan's negativity and explained "Statistically, more people equals more hot chicks." "Yeah cuz you always bring hot girls back to your place" Ryan scoffed. "Hey maybe I could get a number or something" Pete argued somewhat insincerely. "Yeah ok whatever" Ryan said as Pete parked the car. As they were walking to the extravagantly lit building, Ryan noticed them checking IDs at the door. This was a constant problem for Ryan. Bouncers always blamed him for having a fake ID because his childish features and scrawny stature, but this time, all he got from the large man was a disapproving glance and a nod in. As they walked in, Ryan looked behind them to see a car of three laughing boys pull into the parking lot and jump out. They looked like they were already having the time of their life before they even got in the damn place. _What a bunch of tools_ Ryan thought to himself while observing them. One of them had hair way too long to fit them, one was short and blonde and had a tremendously loud laugh, and the last looked like he hadn't showered in days. Ryan hoped that he wouldn't run into them when he was in the club as he walked into the hormone filled air of the building

\--

Brendon didn't realize how mature the club was going to be until he stumbled in behind William, followed by Patrick. There wasn't a single place there that didn't have someone ready to make you an over-priced drink less than 6 feet away. The lighting was dim and the air was thick and warm and uncomfortable but Brendon loved it. The band kinda sucked and was a little loud but Brendon didn't mind. He looked around, trying to spot a cute girl that was by herself. As soon as they walked in, William was gone, buying a drink and attempting to join a conversation between three girls standing by the bar table in the center of the room. Brendon knew he would be left with Patrick which happened every time they went somewhere to pick up girls. Brendon really did like Patrick. He's pretty adorable and all but he was god awful at talking to girls. He was a great conversationalist but he could never build up the courage to walk up to a stranger and converse with them with the intention to have sex with them. In the rare occurrence that they would get lucky,Brendon would find a pair of girls and bring them home together. There once were a couple of girls who tried to get the two of them to partake in a four-way but neither Brendon nor Patrick was willing to see each other that way, so the girls left their apartment without even coming up with an excuse. This left Brendon and Patrick sat there for the whole night, questioning if they should have gone through with it. Their decision was a probable yes. 

Brendon had his head turned away when Patrick said "Hey i know that guy over there" Brendon turned and looked at him and realized he was holding him by his upper arm to keep him from getting stranded in the relatively thick crowd.  Brendon loosened his grip and said "Which guy? There's like a gillion guys in this place" Patrick sighed and kinda pointed to his left. "The guy with too much eye liner and long black hair standing next to the scrawny brown-haired guy" He looked and realized who he was talking about. Brendon was pretty embarrassed because he thought the brown-haired guy was a girl... a cute girl, one that he was going to chat up. "Oh" Brendon said trying to hide his embarrassment. The guy that Patrick apparently knew, started t wander over to them. Once the got close enough, Patrick tried to be casual in saying "Oh hey Pete. How's it been?" Pete looked confused for a moment. and said "Oh hey Patrick? Oh man, i haven't seen you since i worked at that old music store a couple years ago."

Brendon didn't remember Patrick talking about anyone named Pete. Ever since they had moved into together, Patrick and Brendon had basically all the same friends s Brendon was surprised to meet a knew one. "Yeah it's been awhile." Patrick said. "Oh yeah this is my room mate Brendon." Patrick said, slightly motioning towards him. "Hey" Pete and his girly brunette friend mumbled at the same time. "Oh sorry. This is Ryan. You might remember him. He was around a couple of times at the music store." Pete said. Patrick looked at Ryan for a brief moment and said "Oh yeah i think I do. You were the kid who broke that drum-set when you tripped and fell on it. That was great." Ryan laughed a bit, embarrassed. "Yeah not for me. I had to pay for the fuckin' thing"  Patrick and Pete laughed at the memory. Brendon's heart almost skipped a beat when he heard Ryan's voice. He wasn't sure why, but the guy's voice hit him like a train but still sounded like music to his ears. _What a cheesy way to think of it_ Brendon thought to himself. Pete looked back at Patrick. "You know we should hang out sometime, all four of us." Patrick looked a bit surprised and said "yeah, yeah we should." Pete took a small step closer and suggested "you know what, give me your phone number and we will make plans." Patrick's expression fell slightly as he raised his hand to rub the back of his neck. "Uh yeah about that... i broke my phone a couple days ago..... You could take Brendon,s" "Yeah sure sounds great" Pete said as he handed Brendon his phone to put his number in.

When Brendon was handing Pete's phone back to him, there was a loud chanting to their right. They all looked and saw William in the middle of a crowd with a giant pitcher of who-knows-what alcohol while the people around him simultaneously shouted "CHUG CHUG CHUG" Brendon and Patrick both crossed their arms, knowing that this couldn't end well. They weren't even there for 20 minutes and William was already doing _this._   William got about a third of the mysterious liquid in him before bending over and vomiting in front of him. Brendon threw his head back while Patrick put his hand in his palm. "Well looks like we have to take him home now." Patrick sighed. Pete laughed, and Ryan looked even more annoyed than when they first walked up to them. "Ha ok. we'll see you guys around. I'll call and make plans." "Alright see ya." Patrick said as him and Brendon started to walk in William's direction. When Brendon was in the passenger set of the silent car on his way home, he decided to admit to himself that he was maybe a little more excited about seeing Ryan again than he wanted to be.

 

**Author's Note:**

> sorry this chapter was so brief. i didn't want to drag out the beginning


End file.
